


Quit My Sight

by Thamys020



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Duff really out here killing people, F/M, Lady Macduff is named Favianna but we call her Favi, M/M, Reverse AU!!, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, oof, rip @ Malcolm ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: Duff has made a mistake.
Relationships: (sort of) - Relationship, Macbeth/Lady Macbeth, Macduff/Lady Macduff, Macduff/Malcolm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Quit My Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancientcitylullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientcitylullaby/gifts), [Jens_Holland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens_Holland/gifts), [laddybants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddybants/gifts).

> oh look tam writes more angst oh what a SHOCK i know.

“I apologize for my tardiness friends!” Duff said, a nervous knot in his stomach. “I trust you’ve been getting along well?” 

Macbeth smiled and nodded, giving a slight bow. 

“I trust you remember my wife, Gruoch.” He guestured to the woman at his side, hair in elegant knots. She kissed Favi’s hand, and Favi smiled fondly at her. 

“I’m glad you could make it.” Duff said to Macbeth. 

“Last minute decision.” Macbeth said. “Nearly got hit by the rainstorm.”

“Rainstorm?” Duff asked, trying to sound curious. There was always rain when someone died, wasn’t there. Did that mean-

“Quite a big one.” Macbeth said. He laughed awkwardly. 

Over Macbeth’s shoulder, Duff could see one of the men he’d called. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” Duff said. He glided over to the man. 

“There’s blood on your face.” 

“It’s Malcolm’s then.” The man smiled. Duff felt a surge of triumph, before an ill feeling settled in his stomach. _ Did I really- _

“So it’s done.” He said finally. 

“Well not exactly.” The man said. “His brother escaped in the struggle.” 

“Donalbain _ escaped _ ?!” Duff asked incredulously. Panic, pure panic, replaced the ill feeling ( _ -your family shall be king though thou be none- _) in a sudden rush. “How could you let that happen?!”

“But Malcolm is dead.” The man said. “Throat cut. _ I _ did that for him.” 

“Throat cut...?” 

“Beat him well enough too.” The man continued. 

“_ Beat _ him...” And now Duff felt so, so sick. They _ beat _ him. 

“Safe in a ditch-“ “Stop.” Duff cut him off. “I’ve heard enough. I’ll call you again when I have further need for you. Get out of my sight.” 

Duff was shaking. He knew this because Favi grabbed his arm, whispering for him to be still, and lead him to the table.

At first glance, all the seats were full. 

“Why don’t you sit down?” One of the thanes asked. 

“Tables full.” Duff said. 

“No...?” Macbeth said. 

And then the person in Duff’s chair looked at him and his heart started to ache.

Him.

Dark hair tumbled down his shoulders, hair forcefully pulled undone from its usual style. Clothes stained red with blood, and brown from peasant boots, eyes hollow and empty and yet full of tears and anger.

“Which if you have done this.” Duff whispered, unwilling to let his eyes leave the ghost. 

“Done what, my lord?” The ghost stared at him, eyes so familiar, hands clasped in front of him. Duff longed to touch his hands, to hold him to his chest and tell him everything was alright.

“It wasn’t me.” Duff whispered. “I didn’t do it, I swear.” The ghost shook his head, face open and full of hurt. 

“Are you well?” Another thane asked. 

The ghost stood up, walking towards him. 

“No.” Duff said. “Stay away from me.” He sounded hysterical, even to his own ears. “Stay _ away _!! There’s...so much blood.” 

“Ignore this!!” Favi said, gentle voice soothing the hall. “A momentary fit, my friends. Sirrah, my boy, you’ve been up too late. Go to bed, my dear.” 

Sirrah must’ve left, because Favi lead him off. 

“Have you gone _ mad _?” She hissed, panic visible on her face. The ghost peered around her shoulders. He was smaller than her. 

“Don’t touch me.” Duff hissed back. He faced the ghost, who cried silently. “WHY HAVE YOU COME BACK!! Those who lie in the earth STAY there!!” The ghost was shaking with those awful silent sobs. “I didn’t want this. This isn’t what I wanted.” He turned to Favi. 

“Can you not see him?” He asked. 

The ghost was gone. 

Duff turned to the guests, watching apprehensively. Macbeth glowered at him, before taking Gruoch’s arm and exiting the hall.

“W-we can’t let all this food go to waste, can we?” Duff said. “I’m sorry for my momentary fit there, friends. It’s not uncommon.” 

This seemed to relax the mood. Everyone settled. Favi poured Duff another goblet of wine. 

“A toast then!” Duff said. “To the defeat of Norway! To Kenneth, who we shall miss most dearly! And to all of us. Drink well.” 

“Love and health to all.” The table echoed. There was silence as the table drank up. When Duff finished he shot a furtive look at his chair. 

<strike>Malcolm</strike> The ghost was back.

“_ AVAUNT _ !” Duff yelled. “ _ AND QUIT MY SIGHT! _ What do you want? Do you want to torment me? Do you want to see if I still care?! I’ve let go!!” The weight of the ring, the engraved flowers with the meaning of forever on a gold band, was gone. He’d thrown it, gotten rid of it. “You’re not wearing yours either.” He gasped. “Why should I care?! Draw your sword and we’ll see who’s more of a man.” The ghost was sobbing silently, covering his face with delicate hands. “ _ Say something!! _” 

“Stop this, Duff.” Favi said sharply.

“He’s right THERE!” Duff said. The ghost shook with sobs in front of him. Duff reached out to...what? To hold, to shove, to gently kiss him on the forehead and tell him it’s alright, like before, why can’t things go back to before? 

The ghost held out his hand. In it was Duff’s necklace. The ring. Duff reached out to take it, but the ghost pulled it away, eyes full of tears and wide and empty.

And he left. 

“No, don’t...” Duff whispered, sinking to the floor. He was vaguely aware of the other guests leaving. 

“Come back...”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more details on this au just come bother me on tumblr @funky-sea-cryptid  
i'm always open to questions about this au!!


End file.
